Mi Salvadora
by Urara Uchiha
Summary: Tenten le salva la vida a Neji, tanto de forma literal cómo en forma amorosa. [NejiTen]


_Especial de Cumpleaños: __Este fic forero va dedicado con mucho cariño a 'ThousandWordsByMary' por su cumpleaños. Ella y yo somos parte del foro 'La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'._

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama._

* * *

**Mi salvadora.**

**[Capítulo Único]**

El equipo Gai iba camino hacia el País del Té. Tenían la misión de llevar un pergamino hasta el Señor Feudal de ese país y luego volver; era un simple acuerdo de paz, una alianza, nada nuevo.

Los únicos que se dieron cuenta de que los estaban siguiendo fueron su líder y el genio Hyuga. Ambos estaban alerta, el pelinegro ya se estaba preparando para la batalla, mientras que el de ojos perlas se acercó más hacia su compañera, Tenten, para protegerla si los maleantes decidían atacarla a ella primero.

La deducción del genio fue cierta. Uno de los mercenarios atacó saliendo de unos arbustos a la chica, pero al instante su compañero se puso entre medio de ambos. De la nada aparecieron tres más, uno de estos fue a buscar pelea con Gai, el otro con Lee, mientras que él último atacó por detrás a Tenten, pero la chica se supo defender.

Se desencadenó una batalla a mitad de camino de su destino. Cada uno peleando contra un maleante, parecía justo, hasta que aparecieron dos más. Entre cuatro ataron a Lee y a Gai, pero estos se liberaron con su inmensa fuerza.

La batalla siguió hasta que al fin los derrotaron. Pero el equipo quedó demasiado cansado, no podrían seguir caminando hasta el País del Té, por lo que tendrían que acampar, al menos una noche. Así lo hicieron, la que primero hizo guardia, fue Tenten, pero, igualmente, su compañero Hyuga se quedó despierto por si acaso.

—Gracias por protegerme Neji-san —habló de pronto la de chonguitos marrones.

—No hay de qué, Tenten —Le respondió, con su típica expresión seria.

«Espero no haber metido la pata»pensó la morena. Sabía que sus compañero era así, pero sentía que podía llegar a incomodar a su compañero de equipo.

«Sólo compañero de equipo», pensó con tristeza. A la pobre Tenten le había pasado exactamente lo mismo que a Sakura y a Hinata, ambas admiraban y respetaban profundamente a un chico, luego, esa admiración te transformó en profundo amor. Se sentía mal al _saber _que nunca le sería correspondido ese amor.

—Si quieres puedes dormir Neji-san, yo me quedaré a hacer guardia —Trato de convencerlo.

—No, será mejor que me quede despierto, por las dudas

Además de no tener chances con el genio, este la trataba de débil, de inútil, de incapaz de si quiera quedarse despierta por unos minutos. Eso le dolía, allí, justo en el orgullo. Ella, que deseaba ser tan fuerte cómo Tsunade, la Legendaria Sannin, no podía ni llegarle a los talones a la mujer y, para colmo de males, el chico del que estaba enamorada se lo hacía notar a cada segundo.

Luego de unos minutos, el Hyuga, preso del cansancio, se quedó dormido. La kunoichi a su lado lo contempló con dulzura, y pensar que en esa cara tan linda nunca se formaba una sonrisa, si quiera una falsa. Pero aún así le parecía muy atractivo, con esa expresión seria.

Al estar tan abstraída, contemplando a al ojiperla, que ni si quiera notó que los mismo ninjas que los atacaron hace unas horas los estaban acechando. Sintió que pusieron un paño en su boca y la tomaron de los brazos, inmovilizándola y al mismo tiempo asfixiándola. Se desmayó y luego despertó en un lugar oscuro, no podía ver absolutamente nada.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El genio se quedó dormido. Sintió movimiento, por lo que se despertó, justo a tiempo para impedir que lo atraparan a él también. Sintió exactamente el mismo chakra de lo mercenarios con los que había luchado hace un par de horas.

Tuvo que volver a pelear con ellos. Miró hacia todos lados y estaba solo, seguro ya se habían llevado a sus compañeros. Dio lo mejor de sí y derrotó a la mayoría de los ninjas, pero tres quedaron en pie y ya estaba bastante cansado.

—Será mejor que te rindas... si no quieres perder a tus amigos —advirtió uno de ellos, el más alto.

—¿Qué les hicieron? ¿Dónde los tienen? —demandó saber el Hyuga con el ceño fruncido.

Los criminales los guiaron hasta el escondite en dónde estaban retenidos sus amigos. Confirmó que esto era verdad ya que sintió su chakra tan conocido en el área.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de dejarlos con vida? —preguntó, dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para salvarlo.

El criminal esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Queremos tu Byakugan —respondió con voz sombría.

Los músculos del genio se tensaron. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo y comenzó a temblar. Sí vivía, sufriría el horrible dolor de que le extirpen los ojos y no había nada que confirmara la palabra de ese mercenario, quizá lo haga y le hagan daño a sus amigos de todas formas, pero de otro modo, moriría, el Sello se activaría y le harían daño a sus compañeros.

De cualquier forma, no estaba seguro de la efectividad del resultado. Estaba cansado, pero de todos modos no se rendiría. Siguió luchando contra los criminales.

Dentro del lugar en dónde tenían retenidos a sus amigos, los tres, nuevamente, lograron liberarse de las ataduras, sin demasiada dificultad. Los tres salieron justo a tiempo para ayudar al genio, quien estaba a punto de perder, por lo que le extraerían el Byakugan.

Los tres salieron a su rescate. Luego de mas o menos, media hora de combate, lograron asesinarlos a todos. Lo último que recordó Neji, fue haber visto caer al último criminal a su lado, el que lo había amenazado, para luego caer desmayado...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Neji despertó con un dolor de cabeza fatal. Estaba siendo cargado por su compañera. Mientras que su sensei y su compañero Lee iban al frente. Trató de incorporarse, pero fue inútil, estaba demasiado débil.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —preguntó. No entendía absolutamente nada.

—Luego de que te durmieras, cómo una estúpida no pude impedir que nos secuestraran a mi, a Gai-sensei y a Lee —Al genio le sorprendió que su compañera usara ese lenguaje y se castigara tanto a sí misma—. Luego pudimos liberarnos, para cuándo salimos ya casi estabas inconsciente, pero pudimos deshacernos de todos y salvarte —explicó—. Luego te desmayaste, amaneció y emprendimos el viaje de regreso.

Así que se había desmayado, pudo haber muerto, con razón el cansancio.

El resto del camino concurrió en silencio por un buen rato, hasta su compañero Lee y su sensei Gai habían podido mantener la boca cerrada.

—Gracias por salvarme, Tenten-chan —Le agradeció de repente el genio.

A lo que la chica respondió con un leve sonrojo—: No hay nada que agradecer, Neji-kun —aseguró con una sonrisa en los labios.

Esa sonrisa le encantaba a Neji. Él, si bien había tenido experiencia con otras chicas, estas eran más osadas, solían dar el primer paso, además de que no sintió más que un pequeño cariño hacia ellas, en cambio, a Tenten la quería demasiado y no sabía cómo actuar con ella, tampoco cómo decircelo, por lo que sólo se dedicaba a protegerla por sobre todas las cosas.

En todo el camino, Tenten estuvo cargando a Neji, jamás se despegó de su lado, algo que le gustó mucho al genio. Mientras tanto y de vez en cuando, su sensei le lanzaba miradas cómplices a ambos, con su sonrisa de 'buen chico'.

Él había visto con la fiereza con la que había peleado su alumna por salvar al Hyuga, se le notaba en los ojos el amor que profesaba por él. Por esa misma razón dejó que Tenten cargara con su alumno mal herido, para que pasaran más tiempo juntos, sabía que en algún momento despertaría Neji y hablarían, para luego aclarar las cosas.

También sabía que el genio sentía algo por la de cabellos chocolates, ya que únicamente se comportaba de esa forma tan sobre protectora con su prima mayor, Hinata. Digamos que les estaba _ayudando _a ambos.

Luego de un largo trayecto, se encontraron con el equipo Kakashi. Larga historia...

En fin, el tema que es que, en las puertas de Konoha, ambos equipos terminaron, estrellándose contra el equipo Kurenai, el cual tenía que buscar unos informes en la portería y luego entregarlos en la Torre Hokage. Sí, ellos no tenían nada que ver, pero, desafortunadamente, terminaron siendo parte del desastroso final.

Todos yacían en el suelo desparramados, excepto Naruto, quien terminó encima de Hinata, la cuál estaba sonrojada al extremo y Neji, que terminó encima de su compañera Tenten.

Inconscientemente, ambos se quedaron allí por varios minutos, no repararon en sus demás compañeros y senseis que se reían de la situación e intentaban incorporarse.

.

.

* * *

.

.

El equipo Gai, menos su sensei, estaba reunido en el Campo de Entrenamiento Número 3. Habían decidido que en vez de entrenar, descansarían allí, ya que no se solía usar demasiado ese campo, por lo que era normalmente muy pacífico. Además, todo necesitaban recomponerse, la misión anterior los había dejado muy exhaustos.

Lee, siguiendo las indicaciones de su sensei, se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue, con la excusa de que daría la vuelta entera a la Aldea, cómo parte de su nuevo entrenamiento.

Ambos, Neji y Tenten, se quedaron completamente solos. Algo incómodos a decir verdad, sobre todo, avergonzados. Ninguno sabía que tema de conversación sacar.

Hasta que Neji rompió el silencio—: Gai-sensei me comentó que me defendiste más que él y Lee-kun de los mercenarios. También me dijo que me cargaste casi todo el camino —soltó cómo si nada.

Su compañera respondió con un leve sonrojo. Tenten se aclaró la garganta.

—Así es...

—Tente... ¿Tu —empezó a preguntar lentamente, cosa exasperante para la morena— ...qué sientes por mi? —finalizó, con un sonrojo casi invisible.

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta. Se sonrojó al extremo y pensó rápidamente que en qué decirle. Ella no quería que estos _sentimientos _arruinaran su relación cómo compañeros de equipo, menos que menos que se separasen, pero no le iba a mentir, lo amaba demasiado cómo para hacerle tal cosa.

—Yo, etto... —Miró a su derecha, tratando de evitar la mirada penetrante del Hyuga—. M-me gustas, Neji-san. —contestó por fin.

Que va, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora no habría vuelta atrás, abstenerse a las consecuencias...

El ojiperla se aclaró la garganta y Tenten cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando lo peor—: Tú también me gustas, Tenten.

Se sentía tan bien por fin liberarse de ese sentimiento tan oculto en lo profundo de su pecho. Una sensación de libertad le invadió el pecho, él, en momentos cómo esos, se denominaba 'Pájaro Libre'; sinónimo de felicidad para el Hyuga. Pero nada, absolutamente nada, se comparaba con el hecho de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos.

Mientras que su compañera, se había quedado muda, estupefacta. ¿Se lo decía en serio o le estaba jugando una broma? Jamás pensó que aquel chico pudiera llegar a sentir lo mismo por ella que ella sentía por él; amor. No sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar. Lo único que era certero era que nunca en su vida de había sentido más feliz y satisfecha.

Una sensación de estar completa, de haber encontrado a su otra mitad, a su Yin, le llenó el pecho. Miró al Hyuga y sus ojos brillaban, era cómo si le diera las gracias por decir esas palabras. Se miraron por largo tiempo, algo sonrojados, pero con sonrisas picaras a la vez.

En el horizonte el sol se ponía, haciendo del ambiente algo mágico. Nadie sabía que decir. Luego de un rato más, la situación se había tornado "románticamente incómoda". Tenten bajó la mirada hacia el suelo por unos segundos y luego la elevó con una expresión completamente distinta, una expresión calmada, tierna y confiada.

—¿Qué tal si algún día vamos a comer? —preguntó con su radiante sonrisa.

A Neji esto lo descolocó, ya que,normalmente, los chicos invitan a la chica a salir, pero con ella era todo diferente, tenía algo que la hacía tan especial y descomunal entre toda la multitud.

—Por supuesto —contestó con su típico semblante serio—. Te pasaré a buscar hoy en la noche, ¿a las 8 te parece bien? —preguntó aparentando calma, pero, en realidad, por dentro estaba que desfallecía de los nervios.

—A las 8 está perfecto. —confirmó la kunoichi, al tiempo que se levantaba, le propinaba un dulce beso en la mejilla al genio y se marchaba a su hogar, para prepararse para su cita.

¡Su primera cita! Y si que estaba emocionada.

El pelinegro se había quedado congelado con el beso que le había dado su compañera. Luego de que los labios de ella se despegaran de su mejilla, un sutil sonrojo se asomó en ellos en su lugar. Al ver que la kunoichi se alejaba, cuando esta ya estaba bastante lejos, dio un largo suspiro de calma, de los que haces cuando sientes un gran peso menos encima de tu espalda.

Trató de repasar los sucesos anteriormente ocurridos y tomárselo con calma. Estaba muy feliz, aunque no lo demostrara expresivamente, de tener una cita con Tenten, su compañera y amiga desde hace mucho tiempo. La conocía tanto a ella cómo ella a él, no entendía cómo después de esa confesión el ambiente se había tornado tan incómodo.

Pero, después de pensarlo bien, se decidió por ir a prepararse para su cita. ¿Que hacía allí perdiendo el tiempo? Tenía que darse una ducha para sacarse el sudor del entrenamiento y luego pasar a buscar a Tenten puntualmente, cómo a él le gusta... Un momento ¿No debería comprar un ramo de flores o algo por el estilo? Ya que, tenía unos buenos ahorros en pagos de la misiones, compraría un ramo de camino a su casa en la florería de su otra compañera rubia, Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Después de varias horas, ambos estaban completamente preparados. Cada uno por su lado, mirándose al espejo, debatiéndose en si estarán bien para su cita o no.

Neji salió de la casa principal Hyuga con tiempo de sobra para comprar un ramo de flores para Tenten y luego ir a buscarla a su hogar. La salida del muchacho lo extrañó a su tío, Hiashi, quién sabía que era extraño que el muchacho saliera a estar horas si no era para ninguna misión -Neji tenía el día libre- o, si es que iba a entrenar, el no solía entrenar a estas horas.

Por lo que le preguntó al joven a dónde es que se iba.

—Tengo que pasar a buscar a Tenten, mi compañera de equipo, tendré una cita con ella, Hiashi-sama —explicó.

Al momento de articular la palabra 'cita' se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba, y no es que le espantara la idea o no quisiera tenerla, estaba feliz, pero, ciertamente, el no sabía que rayos hacer en una cita, ya que nunca lo había necesitado. Él pensaba que, cuando llegara a una edad oportuna, lo harían casar con otra muchacha de su Clan, por lo que no iba a ser necesario la experiencia.

Ahora se lamentaba de aquello, porque en verdad necesitaba una guía de qué hacer en una cita, desde el principio hasta el fin. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de inexperto e inseguro.

Su tío levantó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Una cita con Tenten? —preguntó algo extrañado, para luego volver a su semblante serio e imperturbable de siempre—. De acuerdo —concedió—. No vuelvas demasiado tarde. —ordenó con ímpetu.

—Sí, Hiashi-sama. —respondió asintiendo levemente. Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Pasó por la conocida florería Yamanaka, la cuál estaba siendo atendida por Ino, quién llevaba un bonito delantal sobre su ropa de siempre, para así atender más cómoda el local.

—Yamanaka-san —Llamó el pelinegro con seriedad.

—Neji-kun, me sorprendes. ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó pícara.

La rubia estaba muy sorprendida de que el genio Hyuga fuera a comprar flores, era algo muy impropio de su seria y tajante personalidad. Sabía que algo tramaba el pelinegro, no por nada iría a comprar flores, la pregunta del millón sería: ¿Para quién compraría flores el "abstenido de mantener contacto con el sexo opuesto" de Hyuga Neji?

—Vengo por un ramo de flores —dijo, respondiendo a lo obvio con hastío.

La rubia lo miró algo desafiante.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Me refiero a: ¿Qué haces _tú _comprando flores? ¿Y para quién es el ramo, si se puede saber? —interrogó la rubia con entusiasmo.

—No tiene nada de extraño que yo compre flores, las personas suelen hacerlo y yo soy una —explicó lentamente para que la rubia pudiera entender, haciendo quedar a Ino cómo una idiota—. Y no, no se puede saber para quién va dirigido el ramo.

—Si no me dices para quién es el ramo, no podré ayudarte a escoger uno, porqué sé que no tienes ni media idea de qué comprar...

Touché. Debía admitir que la rubia no era tan crédula como creía, tal vez algo irritante, pero no crédula.

La Yamanaka sabía —con sólo verlo— que aquél muchacho tenía tanta experiencia en citas cómo ella en el fracaso a la hora de conseguir pretendientes. Al ser tan grande su curiosidad, tuvo que presionar, sólo un poco, al pelinegro para que le revelara el nombre de la chica con la que saldría. Sí, ella sabía el muchacho tendría una cita, más bien lo sabía todo, simplemente por la 'intuición femenina' tan renombrada y cierta.

Debiera de ser una mujer demasiado bella y excepcional para poder lograr que el genio le comprara flores y la llevara a una cita, o simplemente pertenecer al Clan Hyuga, ya que entre personas del mismo apellido se entienden, pero descartó esa idea, ya que a las mujeres de ese estricto de seguro no las dejarían tener citas o elegir a un esposo, los padres simplemente la casarían con quién les conviniera y listo.

Una gotita al estilo anime se resbaló por la frente del genio.

—Las flores son para Tenten-san —dijo, rindiéndose ante la rubia, quién sonreía triunfante.

¿El genio Hyuga acababa de perder una batalla contra contra una mujer? Se sentía patético.

—¡¿Tenten?! —chilló la rubia sorprendida, casi destruyendo los tímpanos del pobre Neji—. ¡Sé perfectamente qué ramo necesitas! —dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa, al tiempo que corría a buscar el ramo perfecto para la cita del genio.

Realmente, por más chillona e insoportable que fuera, la rubia lo había salvado de la más cruda incertidumbre. Vino de inmediato con un ramo de jazmines.

—Tenten-chan es bella, por lo que se merece un ramo de flores de tan hermosas cómo ella, con aroma y de buena calidad, pero a la vez, ella es muy sencilla, por lo que no será necesario tratar de impresionarla con un ramo demasiado grande y de flores excesivamente llamativas y soberbias —explicó con completa seguridad, lo que impresionó un poco al pelinegro.

Ino hizo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La rubia lo había dejado boquiabierto, tenía razón en cada uno de sus puntos, su experiencia lo superaba a grandes escalas, algo que era raro, ya que el muchacho no se sentía superado por nadie en muchos aspectos de su vida.

Agradeció de corazón que la rubia lo sacara de ese aprieto, un aprieto en el qué jamás hubiera imaginado estar. Pagó el ramo sin importar el precio y se marchó. Caminó por las calles haciendo caso omiso a las miradas extrañadas que le dedicaban otros shinobis que lo conocían, todos ellos tenían la misma pregunta dándole vueltas en la cabeza: ¿Qué hace Hyuga Neji con un ramo de flores?

Quizá más adelante la pregunta les sea respondida...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tenten se miró por enésima vez en el espejo. Se arregló algunos cabellos de su flequillo y se aseguró de que sus chonguitos estén bien armados, sin peligro de deshacerse durante la cita.

Estaba espléndida. Llevaba un vestido hasta la mitad del muslo, color rosa claro, con detalles en color dorado. Su peinado de siempre y, esta vez, no llevaba su tan preciada banda ninja en la frente. Decidió dejar su banda en casa ya que sólo iba a una cita y no a una misión.

Escuchó que tocaron la puerta y su madre la llamó, avisándole que ya había llegado Neji. Bajó a toda velocidad y frenó en seco en medio de la puerta. La madre decidió dejarles privacidad y se marchó, mientras los tortolitos se quedaban mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, sin emitir sonido.

—Hola Tenten-san —saludó el genio, rompiendo el silencio con algo de nerviosismo—. Ten, son para ti. —dijo, extendiéndole el ramo de flores.

«Está muy bella, debería decírselo»,pensó para sus adentros el ojiperla.

—Hola Neji-san. Muchas gracias por el ramo, es un lindo detalle —respondió sonrojada, la mirada del pelinegro la hacía poner insegura.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había sonrojado en ese mismo día.

—Estas... muy bella —finalizó con algo de rubor en sus mejillas—. ¿Ya estás lista?

—Sí, claro —respondió rápidamente.

Se tomaron de las manos y se fueron caminando en silencio hasta un restaurante, ni muy barato, pero tampoco un 5 estrellas. Había elegido ese lugar luego de recordar los consejos que le dio la Yamanaka para elegir su ramo de flores, supuso que no sería muy distinto con el lugar de la cena.

Se encaminaron hacia el interior del lugar. Neji, con sus impecables modales de etiqueta, le extendió una silla para que su acompañante se sentara en ella, y luego se fue a sentar en su silla. Ambos estaban tensos, casi sin hablar. Esto pasa cuando dos inexpertos se juntan, ninguno sabe qué hacer o, si es que saben que hacer, no saben si dar la iniciativa o no.

—Qué lindo lugar —comentó la de ojos marrones, volviendo a su personalidad tan espontánea.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió retándole importancia—. ¿Qué quieres comer? —preguntó para tratar de romper el hielo.

.

.

* * *

.

.

La cena había sido fantástica. Al principio, casi no hablaban, pero, luego de darse cuenta de que se conocían de hace años y de qué tenían muchas cosas en común se divirtieron, por lo menos eso parecía por la media sonrisa que esbozaba el genio Hyuga a cada rato.

Reían de anécdotas y comentabas cosas. Simplemente la pasaba bien, mientras, de vez en cuando, se lanzabas miradas cómplices, acompañadas de leves rubores en las mejillas. Des que salieron de la casa de Tenten hasta que él la llevó hasta su casa, sin darse cuenta, permanecieron con las manos unidas, hasta en medio de la cena, arriba de la mesa, ambas manos estaban selladas hacia la otra.

Neji, al llegar a su hogar, saludó y simplemente se fue a recostar, pero no precisamente para dormir, si no para recordar. ¿Y cómo olvidar esa maravillosa noche?

_"Estaban nuevamente en la puerta de entrada al hogar de su querida compañera de equipo. Ambos estaban tomados de las manos. Él estaba muy aproximado hacia ella, tanto que sentía sus respiraciones chocar. Había estado toda la noche pensando en aquello, al igual que ella, y, a pesar de su inexperiencia, estaba seguro de que ese era el momento indicado para besarla._

_—Tenten... —llamó en un susurro._

_—¿Sí? —inquirió ella._

_—Gracias por salvarme la vida —agradeció una vez más, al tiempo que tomaba la barbilla de la joven con su mano libre y le besaba con ternura y delicadeza._

_No le agradecía haberle salvado la vida aquella noche en qué la secuestraron a ella y al resto de su equipo, misión en la que casi muere, si no que le agradecía por haberle salvado el resto de su vida; él pensaba que su vida iba a ser una monotonía, casado a una mujer que no amaba ni amaría nunca y que tendría hijos por la obligación de continuar con la descendencia de su Clan._

_Pero ahora, con ella en su vida amorosa, tendría la oportunidad de salir de la monotonía, de no ser uno más de su Clan, de enamorarse y amar a alguien, de sentirse completo. Ya no estaría más solo, sería feliz mientras estuviera con ella._

_Finalizó el primer beso de ambos y, al separarse sólo un poco, se despidieron uno del otro, con gran dificultad, por supuesto. Lo último y más hermoso que recordaba de su cita, además del beso, era esa sonrisa que le dedicó Tenten antes de cerrar la puerta, para él, esa mirada significaba un 'estoy y estaré contigo', algo muy importante a su parecer._

_Luego dio media vuelta y dirigió su rumbo hacia su hogar."_

Jamás se olvidaría de esa noche. Gracias a Kami-sama tuvieron esa misión, si no, jamás hubiera descubierto que su compañera sentía lo mismo que él. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota cómo para no verlo antes? Se reprochó a si mismo varias veces, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

**¡Hola! Al fin terminé con este one-shot T.T sufrí horrores intentando terminarlo de una buen vez y a tiempo. Pero aquí está, dedicado con muchísimo cariño para Mary-chan :3 por su cumpleaños ¡Felicidades cariño! Ojalá que te haya gustado el fic, disfruté escribiéndolo.**

**Bueno, para las personas a las que no les dediqué ningún fic xD, les invito a que comenten si es que les gustó y si no les gustó, también les agradecería que comentaran y me dijeran porqué no les gustó.**

**Hay que aceptar todas las criticas...**

**Bueno, me despido. Nos estamos leyendo.**

_**¡Matta ne!**_


End file.
